


Drink

by Pin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Descross, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pin/pseuds/Pin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond Miles and Daniel Cross have against all their wishes been forced to share a dorm room, Cross comes home from a night of heavy drinking and starts noticing more things than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

It’s four in the morning by the time he manages to stumble back to the dorms. The smell of sweat, alcohol and someones cheap perfume still clinging to him.

Everything looks too bright as he trudges blindly down the hall, grumbles when he half trips over the ugly grey carpet, and sighs when he finally sees the right number on the door. He leans his forehead against it and fishes for his keys somewhere in his pocket. The feeling of the wood, cool against his overheating skin doesn’t do much to soothe him when he realizes he can’t quite get the key in the lock. Cross lets out a growl and lets a tired fist thump against the flat surface.

Then out of nowhere the door is open and he can’t figure out how it got that way, until he looks up and sees Desmond standing there. Ah and that’s the reason he’d gone out in the first place, he thinks to himself as his eyes take in the younger. Miles’ hair is ruffled and his eyes are warm and bleary with sleep. His shirt’s crumpled and his sweat pants hang low on his hips, Cross wonders if the skin he sees there would be as warm to touch as it looks.

“You reek,” Cross chuckles at that, the thought is much funnier than it should be. He leans against the door frame for support as the floor spins a bit. “And you’re drunk.” He watches Desmond’s eyes narrow at the state him.

” ‘m always drunk Miles.” Is his only response as he tries to walk into the room and only manages topple forward straight into Desmond, who grunts at the impact, though thankfully is quick enough to catch him before they both go crashing down.

“Not this drunk.” Desmond sighs as Cross grumbles out a fuck into his shoulder. The blonde doesn’t even have to see, to know that Desmond’s rolling his eyes. And damn it all if Miles doesn’t smell like the woods after rain or a day on the beach, or just like anything that feels free and perfect. And when he wakes up, feels his head pounding, he remembers himself half leaning on the younger as he helped him find his bed, remembers tossing his jacket on the ground, the way he gripped Miles arm harder for just a second as if he wanted to pull him onto the bed with him, the fleeting awareness of Desmond pulling off his boots before a blanket was tossed over him, and if Miles stopped and looked back when he heard a mumble of Des coming from the man half asleep on the bed, he didn’t notice.

Everything is too bright, Cross lets out a groan and even that sounds too loud to his own ears. His head feels like it going to split in two and not just in the hang over kind of way. He leans over to the bedside table to look for his meds but stops. Freezes on the spot at the sight of the headache pills and glass of water standing there. Damn his chest for seizing up the way it does at the thought of it being Desmond who put it there, damn it twice for doing it again when he sees his boots by the door and his jacket hanging on the rack. And damn Desmond three times over when Cross realizes he can’t get the smell of the forest out of his head for the rest of the day. He groans and rubs his temples, willing the ache there to go away. Daniel frowns, he needs a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the first fanfic I've ever written, so it would be awesome if you could leave a comment with ideas and suggestions to help me improve. Thanks!


End file.
